


Hogwarts Hockey

by Iniysa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fun, Gen, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-24
Updated: 2003-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school is board out of their minds so they come together to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> A/N: This story really has no plot it is just fun! If you would like to know what the hockey terms mean, let me know and I will e-mail you. :) Thanks for reading! 
> 
> BETA READER: Thank you so much Kitty Daykin

Hogwarts Hockey  
By: Lauren Freeman 

"I am so bored." Harry groaned from the spot on the floor where he was lying sprawled out in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by the rest of the students in his house, doing nothing. 

It was Christmas break and everyone had to stay at school for the holidays due to Voldemorts return. 

"You could always study, Harry. OWLS are coming soon you know," Hermione stated looking up from her book. The only answer she received were groans from the rest of the house. She just rolled her eyes and went back to reading. 

"You know what I want to do? I want to play hockey, I haven't played that since I was in Muggle school," Harry sat up with a grin. Hermione put her book down and eleven other students sat up also, all Muggle born or Muggle raised. 

"What's hockey?" Ron asked, looking interested. 

"It's a Muggle sport you play on ice. I used to play goalie," Hermione explained, a dazed look in her eye as memories filled her mind.

"I used to play center," Colin jumped to his feet.

"I played defense on my team," Harry stood up also. "Hey we have enough here to play a game, and a frozen lake to play it on."

"But what about equipment? We need helmets, gloves, sticks, nets, pucks and lots of padding," Tom Jenkins asked also standing up. 

"Hello! Are we forgetting where we are? We're not Muggles, we're Wizards and Witches, we can do magic, we could just transfigure objects into the equipment we need," Hermione was grinning broadly. All twelve Hockey players were standing now, they quickly made a list of everything they would need, and had everyone in the room begin to transfigure whatever they could find. 

All the Gryffindors walked out of the common room together; those who had no idea what the game was came to find out. Teams were quickly made, and Hermione placed a freezing spell onto the lake to make sure it did not give when they skated on it. 

"Alright, remember we're here to have fun, there are no boards so be careful. Rules, no checking, elbowing, high-sticking, holding, hooking, roughing, slashing, spearing or tripping. We are Gryffindors NOT Slytherins." Lee Jordan skated onto the ice. 

"I can't play Hockey but my cousin is a Muggle and played professional Hockey, I used to go to every one of his games and so I can ref, work the scoreboard and commentate if you would like." Lee grinned. 

"Are you sure you can do all that at once?" Andrew Thompson asked. 

"Of course." The group cheered, and Lee got everything he would need ready. The goal nets were set up and red and blue lines were magically painted onto the ice. The two teams were the Red team and the Gold team. Everyone had their own jerseys that were the color of there team. The word HOGWARTS was written in black on the front of the jerseys, and the players name and whatever number they chose was on the back. 

Gold Team: 

# 4 Harry - Defense   
# 7 Hermione - Goal  
# 10 Adam - Center  
# 3 Tom - Defense  
# 57 Chris - Left Wing  
# 82 Frank - Right Wing

Red Team:

# 1 Colin - Center  
# 47 Andrew - Goal  
# 20 Amy - Defense  
# 2 Jason - Defense  
# 8 Zack - Left Wing  
# 38 Daniel - Right Wing

The players got into position in the middle of the ice, Lee dropped the puck and the game was on. 

"Colin gets the puck, send it to Jason. Jason takes it down the ice, and oh it's stolen by Harry, who sends it to Tom. Tom takes it down the ice, passes to Adam, SCORE! One to Zero gold team!" 

The time stopped on the clock and the teams once again got into position to start again, the game resumed. What the Gryffindors did not know was that Lee's comentation could be heard in all three of the other common rooms. Within five minutes, of the games start, every student in the school was heading down to the lake to find out what was going on. The teachers did not know about it because they were all in a very important staff meeting. 

The first period ended after only twelve minutes of play, because they were all tired not being able to get a break, do to lack of players. This all changed however by the time the second period was due to start. Suddenly this was no longer a Gryffindor hockey game but a school hockey game. Students from every house who wanted to play were randomly placed on the Gold or Red team. Additions were made in the jerseys, now they all had stripes down the front of the jerseys with all four house colors. Both teams found themselves with coaches to tell them when to go on and off the ice. Lee moved to only commentating while a two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw refereed and a Ravenclaw too over the scoreboard. 

The second period started, and the rest of the school stood all around the lake with banners and flags for the teams they were rooting for. This time the period lasted the full twenty minutes, ending three to two Red team. 

The staff meeting ended in the middle of the third period; the staff walked out of the staff room located in the very center of the school, to complete and utter silence. Some of the staff couldn't help but think that the school was louder during the summer when at least a ghost was moving around, but there was not a ghost or student in site. The staff looked at each other with worried expressions as they headed to the nearest common room, Gryffindor. 

There worried expression changed to fright as they walked into the common room. Chairs were flipped over, ink spilled all over the floor, a couch was on it's back, parchment, quills, books, bottles, cups, pillows and a assortment of other things were scattered all over the floor. (The students trying to find things to transfigure into equipment.) The room looked as if a major battle had taken place. Black scorch marks could be seen on the floor, ceiling, and walls. (Neveille's transfigurations did not go so well.) 

Suddenly the sound of hundreds of students yelling could be heard from outdoors. From the sounds that the staff could hear, it sounded like the battle was still in full swing outside. The staff ran to the entrance hall as fast as they could, drawling their wands they opened the doors preparing themselves to see the worst. They opened the giant doors only to be met with the sight of all the students surrounding the lake, red and gold banners flying in the air. The fear on the teachers faces turned into instant confusion, as the teachers hurried over to the lake. 

"Draco sends the puck to Adam, who send it to Harry, and score! Harry Potter scores his first of the game, tying the game three to three! Harry Potter Goal assisted by Draco Malfoy and Adam Turner. The puck is dropped, the red team has it, it's passed to Fry, OH!" A whistle is blown by a ref. "Penalty on the Gold team, two minutes to Tom Jenkins from Gryffindor for tripping. That means that the red team is now on a power-play!" Half the crowed cheered while the other half groaned. 

The teachers blended in with the students and watched until the end of the game. When it did it was almost dark outside, and the every student was lighting up the ice with their wands. The game ended with the gold team winning five the four. The players shook hands with the opposite team, and everyone stared to walk in grinning and talking. The teachers quietly observed that they were not in their normal groups with people from their own houses, but in new  
groups - all four houses were mingling together. The students walked into the great hall and were so deep in their conversations that they didn't even notice that they were not sitting at their own tables. To the teachers' shock, Draco could be seen sitting at the Gryffindor table, while Harry was at the Slytherin. Hermione was laughing at the Ravenclaw table and Ron could be seen grinning at the Hufflpuff table. An hour later, after dinner had finished, Dumbledore  
stood up and McGonagall tapped her glass goblet to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked up and noticed where they were, before Dumbledore could say a word the students scrambled to their won tables, the headmaster only smiled.

"May I ask, what magnificent sport you were playing?" Dumbledore asked the now silent school.

"Ice Hockey!" The room exclaimed with grins, Harry stood up.

"It's a muggle sport sir. We were really bored today sir so I said I wanted to play hockey since I hadn't played it since Muggle School. It just kind of caught on I guess. I'm sorry sir."   
Harry sat back down. 

"There is no need to be sorry, dear boy. It looked like everyone was having a lot of fun, and best of all there were no house rivalries. What I saw today, with all the houses coming together like you did has never happened before in this schools history. That is exactly what we will need if we're going to defeat the dark lord. One hundred points to every house, and know this, if you read your rule books, you would find that there is no rule saying that you have to  
sit at a certain table during meals. The only time you have to sit at your own table is during feasts. I am very proud of you all, and I can't wait to see the next hockey game." With that Dumbledore sat down, and the room cheered. "Oh, before you leave I have one question. Why, dear Gryffindors are there scorch marks in your common room?" 

The room looked at Nevelle.

The End


End file.
